Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use. LCDs include two display substrates with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, or the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. LCDs generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to induce the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field and thus control the polarization of incident light in order to display images.
To display color with an LCD, color filters for each of the three primary colors or a plurality of light sources emitting one of the three primary colors can be employed. Alternately, each frame to be displayed can be divided into a plurality of subframes and a plurality of pixels can be driven via time division.